


Marie's Miraculous Short Stories

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tons of Drabbles and Short Stories!Fluff, Smut, Sin, Angst...you name it!





	Marie's Miraculous Short Stories

Adrien felt the feathery feeling of Marinette resting on his shoulder. The girl was in clear distress, the emotions fogging up her ability to think straight.

"I can't confess."

Honest to god, what was that supposed to mean? His roommate was puzzling sometimes, confess what?

"7 years ago... I never returned his umbrella. My favorite, black umbrella."

Wait.

"I don't think Adrien will love me for me."

That's not true.

"Marinette, that's not true." The blond boy wrapped his arms around the clearly upset girl and started kissing away the hot tears streaming down her face, rubbing reassuring circles on her hand to show he was there. He stopped kissing and let himself gaze upon the beautiful girl in front of him. How come he hadn't felt this way before? Was her now known feelings affecting his? He had pent up love stored inside of him and had to convey it somehow. All he had to do was lean.

Closer.

Closer.

The bluebell eyed girl regained her senses after hearing his voice, "A-Adrien?"

He swooped in for a kiss. It wasn't chaste or filled with lust, but a kiss that poured all his love for her out. It was, sweet. She was quite surprised at first, frozen into place before melting into the kiss. They broke apart in desperate need of air before looking at each other. Something _changed_ in that mood they were once in as lust started clouding over their eyes. Perhaps it was the first kiss?  
The Blackette closed the gap to initiate another kiss. This one however was filled with lust. It was indeed her first time, but she would make it worthwhile for him and herself. Marinette lost control to him as he put in more power to the kiss, slowly making his way down to the length of her neck. He peppered kisses on her jawline and slowly made his way with open mouthed kisses to her collarbone. Her creamy skin was like a blank canvas to him, ready to be painted with his artistic talent. He grazed the skin with his teeth before fully biting into it, the first drops of paint of his art.   
She was holding back her moans for a while but this put her on edge as she let out a soft moan to show her pleasure. Adrien smirked to himself as he planted a kiss on the now purplish red mark on her skin. He traveled up to her neck again and let himself nibble at the skin of it, earning himself more moans from his beautiful partner.

"Adrien, what are we doing?" She was trying to put her words into a coherent sentence but his tongue and lips were working magic on her neck, leaving her a mess in between moans.

"Isn't it obvious?" He let go of the skin in between his teeth and let his hot breath graze the multiple love bites he had just planted on her cream skin, "I'm claiming you..."

He let out a soft growl as he laid down with Marinette on top of him. His pants were now tight and his member was bulging, begging to come out and play.

"A-Adrien!" The sweet sounds of pleasure escaping Marinette's mouth were strengthening his erection as he rubbed himself upon Marinette's core. The heat and wetness were working wonders. He stripped down to just his boxers and helped his partner remove her clothing also. He stole dominance from her and pinned her down on the bed. He leaned back and scanned her lithe body was with his now dark, green eyes.

"You're beautiful Marinette..." He took notice of the pink dusting her cheeks, hiding her countless freckles. He kissed down her body until he made it to her stomach, kissing in that one spot only, teasing her.

    Her breathing turned into desperate pants and her breath hitched as he finally made his way down to the nub of flesh just above her opening, licking and kissing, "Adrien..." she groaned.

"Are you ready...?" He asked huskily as she slowly nodded.

With a quick yet fluid moment he raised his head and met his gaze with hers, lost in a trance as he looked into the deep bluebell irises set on his own evergreen. He faltered, weakened at the sight of her. He could barely position himself over her. He placed a long kiss on her raspberry-tasting, plump, and rosy lips. He was about to cause a great deal of pain and pleasure for her. 

His member entered her core, a sharp whimper of pain could be heard but was muffled from his lips pressed down on hers. She took time to adjust, the pain only for a few seconds before dying out into a somewhat pleasurable feeling. She nodded against him, sending a signal for him to move.

Which he did.

It was a great ordeal, it felt like heaven to her. She wanted more of this, but it'd be awkward to ask or face him the next day. 

Oh, what had she gotten herself into?

Her moans increased in volume, as did his groans of pleasure. His erection closing in along with Marinette's orgasm. Their climaxes were simultaneous, he weakened as he felt all his energy pour out into her as a chill went down his spine. Slowly and shakily, he tried not to collapse on Marinette as he fell next to her on the bed, the waves of pleasure finally hitting due to the aftermath of his orgasm.

"Marinette..." He breathed this out in difficulty, placing his hand on hers and gripping onto it tightly, "I know this is an awkward time but..."

"Yeah...?" She was breathing heavily as well.

" _I think I'd like to start a relationship with you._ "


End file.
